Betrayal
by KingOfTheFall
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was an orphaned boy who found a friend in Mitarashi Anko. But soon, the one who he thought would always be on his side, betrays him. The rise of Uzumaki Naruto has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Betrayal

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with _Naruto_ and _Naruto Shippuden,_ all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Italics_ – Setting or human thoughts

 **Bold** – Bijuu or Summons

 _ **Bold Italics**_ – Bijuu or Summons thinking

Chapter 1:

 _October 10_ _th_ _5:10AM_

The Nine-Tailed fox had just attacked Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, destroying much of the village and taking countless lives. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sacrificed his life to condemn the beast but he could not kill such a foe. The demon was sealed within a small boy born on that fearsome day. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was the legacy of the Fourth, the pariah of Konoha, the future Hokage.

Since that fateful day, Naruto was orphaned and had no family whatsoever, as far as anyone knew. October 10th proved to be the darkest day for all the citizens of Konoha. Many loved ones died, many buildings were completely destroyed, and a third of the village was in ruins due to all the mass destruction. Everything was out of order. In order to reestablish peace and order, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Sandaime Hokage, had to step up and retake his position as leader of the village.

The Third was walking through the village looking at the pain his beloved village had to go through. The entire village was his family and it hurt him to see all the pain and anguish on each and every citizens' faces. There were families crying at the loss of loved ones, medic-nin were running around trying to assess all who were injured, many children were utterly frightened at what had just transpired, dead bodies littered the ground, alas the will of fire was dim. In his arms was a baby boy with a little tuft of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that were curiously looking at everything around him. Hiruzen looked at the boy and smiled, throughout all the grief, something good had come from it. He could tell the boy was going to be great ninja one day, just like his parents were. The old man caressed the boy's cheek and touched his newly formed whiskers which gave physical indication of his burden. At that moment, he promised to protect this boy and wouldn't allow anyone to harm him. He knew that many of civilians and ninja alike would blame Naruto for the attack of the Nine Tails as well as see him as the said demon, but he would try his very best for Naruto to have a normal childhood before learning of all the facts.

Hiruzen pondered what he'd do when Naruto came looking for answers and came to a conclusion. _I'll tell him everything when he becomes a Jonin._ He wished the time would go by slowly but in the ninja world, it never does.

Finally, Hiruzen made his way to an orphanage for select children. This orphanage was built in plain sight, however, it only consisted on kids who had parents who were shinobi or had special conditions in order to prevent them from facing any discrimination.

As soon as Hiruzen made his way inside the compound many of the staff immediately made their way over to him.

"It is a pleasure to be of your assistance, Sandaime-sama." said a Chunin named Heiwa Seishin while bowing. The Hokage greeted him with a smile and wished that all his subordinates weren't always so formal but allowed it due to the current events.

"Thank you, Seishin. It is nice to see you again." replied the once retired Hokage.

"Thank you, sir." said Seishin, while maintaining his bow.

"Please, rise. I am here to drop off this young boy. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he is but a few hours old. I expect him to be treated well, any misdeeds against him will cost you severely." stated the Hokage, directing it to all the staff. Usually, the old man was very polite and easy-going but when there were serious predicaments, he would become the wise battle-hardened Shinobi known across the entire ninja world.

"Your will, Sandaime-sama." chorused everyone present in harmony. He nodded in thanks.

"Sandaime-sama, a few papers will need to be filled out for his living arrangements." said the Jonin in charge of the place, Jōnetsu Tamashī. She was an aged woman whose family founded this orphanage since the beginning of Konoha under the Shodai Hokage.

"Of course, I'll be happy to sign them." said the aged shinobi. _Now that I'm the Hokage again, I have to face my most fearsome enemy, paperwork._ Tamashi gave Hiruzen a couple of papers to fill out for food, nurturing, special care, and other things of the sort. After they were done, Hiruzen took Naruto into his new room. When he opened the door, he saw that there was another girl who was maybe 3 years old, crying on her bed with her knees pulled to her head. Hiruzen made his way over to the girl and tried to comfort her.

"Hello," said Hiruzen in a way a grandfather would speak to their grandchildren. The girl looked up and tear stains were easily visible. She had light brown eyes and purple hair messily tied up. "What's troubling you? You can talk to me."

"M-My uncle died. He was last family member I had and that demon fox killed him. I was watching through the window and saw him get eaten." The girl said before she broke down again. Hiruzen felt sad for the girl. Many people lost family members on this horrendous day but this girl was only three and she lost her last living relative. This was the worst day of Konoha's history indeed. Sarutobi sat down next to the girl and wrapped one arm around her and the kept the other firmly holding Naruto.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this" comforted the old warrior. The girl looked at him once more and wrapped her small arms around the Sandaime for comfort. Then she noticed the small baby in his arms and that put a smile on her face.

"Aww he's so cute. What's his name?" said the unnamed girl. Hiruzen smiled at her before looking at Naruto.

"This boy is Uzumaki Naruto" said the Sandaime with a sad smile. "He was born today and he lost everything he had. His parents died protecting him and he has no other known family members."

"Oh" said the purple-haired three-year-old feeling sorry for the little kid. "Can I hold him?" she asked with a pleading smile on her face and her arms outstretched

"Go right ahead" said the Hokage passing Naruto gently on to the girl's lap. At that moment, Naruto decided to wake up and his sparkling blue eyes stared up at the little girl's light brown ones and he gave a toothless smile. The Sandaime smiled at their interaction and knew that she'd be good for him. The boy would face many struggles in his life when he grew up and to keep him sane he needed at least one person to look to for comfort. Of course, the Third would try to help him as much as possible but the council would strongly disagree with the Hokage having personal relations and showing favoritism with people other than family.

The little girl touched Naruto's cheek and caressed his whiskers making Naruto close his eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Why does he have whiskers?" the little girl asked

The Sandaime sighed at that question and rubbed his eyes. "I can't answer that question, my dear. But I'm going to tell Naruto when he becomes a Jonin and if he wishes he will tell you too." The girl nodded her sadly. "Remember, this is a very big secret, please don't ask anyone else about this." She nodded and turned her attention back to Naruto.

Sarutobi watched as the girl was about to poke Naruto's cheek but Naruto suddenly grabbed her finger and held it in his little palm surprising the girl. _If his reflexes are already that fast at an hour old, I can't wait to see what it'll be like when he's a full-fledged ninja._ The two children continued to play when Tamashī walked in.

"Hokage-sama, I have brought young Naruto's living requirements." she said while slightly bowing.

"Ah, yes, thank you very much." Sarutobi said with a polite tone but inwardly frowned at her bow. He wished everyone wouldn't always be so formal with him.

"Jiji, you're the Hokage?" said the little girl in awe. She was not suspecting this old man to be the leader of the village.

Hiruzen laughed at her shocked face and smiled. "Yes I am, I was the Third Hokage but the Fourth died today and I'm afraid I have to retake my position. It's tragic and no one else is capable of doing so at the moment." His gaze shifted from the girl to Naruto. He wondered if Naruto would also want to be Hokage when he grew up as both of his parents wanted to.

"What might your name be?" inquired the Hokage

"I'm Mitarashi Anko" she said proudly

"It's a pleasure to meet you" replied Sarutobi. "Naruto here is going to be your new roommate so do this old man favor and look after him, alright?" She nodded, honored to be given a task by the Hokage so early on.

Tamashī and Hiruzen set up Naruto's crib and had made multiple formulas for him in case he became hungry.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Tamashī-san" said the Hokage

"It's my pleasure, Hokage-sama" the old woman replied.

A year passed by and Anko was inseparable from Naruto. She always looked after him and almost never left his side. He recently learned how to walk and it was exhausting chasing after him but it was fun. Naruto lightened everyone's mood and was never a bother. He considered Anko to be his very best friend, but in all honestly how could he not? They literally spent every moment of every day together. Anko was four now but she enjoyed spending time with a one year old. It was certainly never dull. Naruto even managed to use chakra already. He could go half way up a wall already which left all that have seen him do such a thing in awe. A one year old was able to do things that most Genin couldn't do yet. Not even Anko learned how to use chakra yet. She was jealous of him at first but learned to manage but she made a mental note to make him teach her once he figured out how he did it.

Two more years went by and Naruto was almost fully articulate and was showing a strong potential to becoming a phenomenal ninja. But on this day, Naruto was depressed. His best friend Anko was starting the academy soon meaning she wouldn't spend much time with him anymore. Naruto was currently on his bed laying down staring at the ceiling just when his roommate/the girl he was currently thinking about came into the room.

"Hey Naru" she said cheerfully, but her mood dimmed when she saw the look on Naruto's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked sitting down on his bed looking at him.

"Nothing" he replied in his stubborn, childish voice. His chubby cheeks seemed to get bigger making his whisker marks stand out even more. Anko smiled at his antics. He was so easy to read.

"Just tell me or I'll throw all your manga out" she threatened, she was lying but Naruto was too gullible to notice

"No! You can't do that, I didn't finish all of them yet!" Naruto yelled in distress, his sparkling blue eyes became wider in fear for his books.

"Alright, relax" Anko said, laughing. "Just tell me what's got you so bummed out and I'll leave your books alone."

"I was just kind of sad that you're gonna be going to the academy now and you won't spend time with me anymore." He said sullenly. Anko looked at him once and punched him on the head. "OW! Hey!"

"Relax, Naru, I'm still going to be your best friend. Just 'cause I'm going to the academy doesn't mean I'm not going to be with you anymore. It just means I'll have to do a whole bunch of cool ninja stuff before I become the best kunoichi this village has ever seen." She said adamantly which immediately brightened Naruto up and he laughed.

"Can you teach me the stuff you learn?" Naruto asked pleadingly doing his puppy dog face that always makes Anko give up."

"Sure, gaki, if you teach me how to walk on walls with chakra." Naruto grinned and nodded repeatedly and grabbed her hand and led her to the backyard.

"Tamashī-baachan told me not to do it on the walls anymore because I kind of damaged it last time" he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Anko laughed at Naruto's predicament and ruffled his hair.

"You still have to teach me." Anko said, "Just do it on the trees and then tell me how to do it."

Naruto nodded and the two made their way to the nearest tree outside. "So, what you have to do is focus your chakra on the palms of your feet and imagine them sticking on to the surface that you're walking on." He then did a ram seal to focus his chakra and after a few seconds he started casually walking up the tree as if he were on the ground. Anko was staring at him with her jaw wide open.

Anko then laughed at the fact that a 3 year old kid could do the tree climbing exercise when kids four times his age could not. "That's so cool, gaki. Now, let me try." Anko then followed Naruto's steps and tried walking up the tree. She made it 2 steps before falling back down and landing on her butt.

"Ite-te-te-te" Anko moaned in pain. "Gaki, did you lie to me? I did exactly what you said." She said fuming at the young blonde.

"I didn't lie Anko, I swear" the young boy said quickly. "But I might have forgot to mention that you need to use a su-sufi-" he cut off, unable to pronounce the word.

"Sufficient?" Anko supplied, hiding a smirk at the young boy's inability to pronounce a word.

"Yeah, that. You didn't use a su-ffi-ci-ent amount of chakra. If you use too little chakra then you won't stick and if you use too much then your gonna end up bouncing off." He said, sounding like a true professional.

"Might have helped if you mentioned that before" Anko muttered, and then a thought came to her mind. "Hey gaki, how did you learn this stuff anyway?"

"Tamashī-baachan always brings me books when she goes to the library." He said brightly, and then dimmed down. "The other people don't like me much."

Anko internally was pissed off at the other staff members. They never treated Naruto with kindness and always berated him for little things. She snapped out of her musing and tried cheering Naruto up. "Don't worry about them; they're all just a bunch of idiots. Ne, ne, let's play a prank on them when they least expect it, okay?"

Naruto instantly agreed and the two spent the rest of the day messing with the Chunin making screams arise from all parts of the compound followed by the names of the two pranksters being shouted.

The next day was Anko's first day at the academy. She and Naruto were walking down the streets of Konoha heading towards the academy. Naruto was feeling slightly depressed that he wouldn't see his friend as often as before and Anko was feeling a bit nervous about her new experience. Many thoughts were going around Anko's mind as she and Naruto were walking. _Would she fit in? Would she be able to do all the things her classmates could? Would her teachers like her?_ Anko was never one for caring about what others thought, but once you've made it passed all her defenses and layers, she was a very sensitive soul. She didn't want to be made fun of for being an orphan or for being too weak. She just wanted to be…well she just wanted to be herself and not be criticized for it. She dealt with enough of that at the orphanage. The other kids all called her "eggplant" for the color of her hair, which she had no control over. Even though the nickname was hardly diminutive, Anko hated being insulted. All the kids called her that, all save for Naruto. She looked down at her blonde companion and smiled. She was glad for his presence. Something about him always calmed her down. He emitted a kind of warmth that anyone would find comfort and solace in and she was grateful that he was always there for her.

The two future ninjas were so captivated in their thoughts that they wouldn't have noticed that they reached the academy if Naruto didn't bump into a certain silver-haired boy.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said the silver-haired boy to Naruto.

Naruto looked up, his thoughts being interrupted. He saw the boy who was more than a head taller than him looking down. His face was hidden behind a mask save for his eyes. His silver hair was wild and seemed to defy gravity as it was spiked all over. He was wearing all black but his sandals were blue.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized and looked down. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," reprimanded the boy. He turned his gaze to Naruto's companion and his eyes widened a bit before going back to their original shape. "What's your name, miss?"

Anko raised an eyebrow in response. She saw how he had just treated Naruto and didn't like it one bit. "The name's Mitarashi Anko, remember it. Now, apologize to my friend."

Naruto looked up surprised and Anko winked at him making him slightly red but smiling nonetheless.

"Hmm?" the silver-haired boy pondered. "Nah, he's just a squirt. Anyways, I'm Hatake Kakashi, pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful girl."

Anko blushed slightly, not being used to given compliments, and lowered her gaze.

"Orientation is going to start soon. Do you mind if I escort you?" asked the silver-haired boy, holding out his hand towards Anko. Naruto watched the boy with his normally light blue eyes narrowed. Anko was _his_ best friend not Kakashi's. Naruto didn't particularly care if he was talked down to, but no one would hurt Anko.

"Sure," Anko tentatively took his hand, her face becoming more flushed. "Let's go."

She never looked back at Naruto.

If she did, she would've seen the look in his eyes.

If she did, she would've seen the change in his posture.

If she did, she would've seen his clenched fists.

If she did, she wouldn't have left like she did.

 **AN: Please review. I would be grateful for any constructive criticism. Flames are appreciated as well.**

 **P.S. Update times vary depending on my schedule.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for so many follows and favorites. Also, thank you to those who reviewed. I honestly didn't think I'd have this much of a positive reply. I'm honored.**

 **Replies:**

 **ShaggyDog360: Thank you.**

 **WindCitySlayer1: Glad you like it.**

 **DragonPony022: Thank you.**

 **my 2 guys: Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

Chapter 2:

Naruto watched Anko hold hands with Kakashi and run off. He felt hurt that she'd leave so abruptly and not even remember to say goodbye. He unclenched his fists and sighed. _She probably was just caught up in the moment._ Naruto put his hands in his pocket and saw that he had two hundred yen. He didn't have breakfast yet and was kind of sick of all the vegetables he had to eat at the orphanage so he decided to walk around the village in search of something with a bit more taste. As he walked down the streets, the discreet looks and glances of hate were not missed by the young blonde. Shaking his head, he continued down the path he was on.

In the Hokage tower, Hiruzen sighed. The first batch of paper work was finally completed. _Honestly, must everyone report each and every issue to the Hokage?_ Seeing as though Hiruzen had a bit of free time before he had to continue signing the next batch of pointless documents, he brought out his crystal ball. At least once per day, the aged Hokage would check up on Naruto. He was pleased to see that he and Anko were getting along swimmingly. He was not, however, pleased to see that most of the staff disliked Naruto and were always disrespectful towards him. Tamashi was neutral and acted as a grandmother figure but the Chunin under her command were far from respectful. He saw how they'd give Naruto less food and blatantly ignore him if he ever asked them for anything. _I'm sorry Minato…Kushina…Naruto._ Hiruzen knew that getting involved with the boy would make the council displeased. The Hokage wasn't allowed to show any kind of favoritism as the leader of the village.

"Show me Uzumaki Naruto" said the Hokage. The crystal ball shimmered and he saw Naruto standing behind Anko and the young protégé, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi's father, the famed Hatake "White Fang" Sakumo had taught Kakashi all the basics and much more. Hiruzen had told Sakumo to not go overboard with his teaching but the legendary Jonin ignored Hiruzen's wishes and made Kakashi almost Chunin level with the amount he taught him. The famed "God of Shinobi" watched as Anko ran off with Kakashi but what worried him the most was the look in the young blonde's eyes. His normal crystal blue eyes looked almost black and his posture was so rigid that you'd think he was going to attack someone. _I've seen that look before._ Hiruzen was afraid that Naruto might become just like his own disciple, Orochimaru. After Hiruzen decided to make Minato his successor instead of Orochimaru, the snake Sannin had a permanent scowl on his face and a devious look in his eyes. Despite the change in his demeanor, Orochimaru did nothing to betray Konoha, and for that Hiruzen was thankful. Only three others would be able to subdue Orochimaru besides himself. However, he doubted Jiraiya or Tsunade would kill their teammate but Sakumo most likely would, even if he respected the man.

The old warrior broke out of his thoughts and continued to observe Naruto. The young blonde's posture relaxed as he seemed to relinquish his thoughts. Hiruzen watched as Naruto walked along the streets and was severely upset when he saw that so many civilians, even some ninja were glaring at Naruto. The parents warded their kids behind them in order to "protect" them from the "Kyuubi". Hiruzen cursed, Naruto did not deserve this. He was a hero. If it weren't for him, Konoha would've perished long ago. _Minato, it seems your last wish was not granted. I'm sorry, my child._ Hiruzen continued to watch but after a few minutes of doing so, he decided to let the boy have his privacy. After letting the image shimmer away, the old man came to a decision. _I'm going to hold a meeting with the civilian and shinobi council about Naruto's treatment._ Hiruzen had come to see Naruto as a grandson and he was glad that whenever he'd visit the orphanage, he would receive the happiest smile from Naruto. It made his heart swell from the look of admiration Naruto had always given him and his bold proclamations that one day he would take the Hokage's hat from me. The aged warrior was known as the "God of Shinobi" because of his incredible battle prowess and his ability to use all five elements. He was also known was "The Professor" due to his unmatched intelligence and wisdom. However, if he were a bit more wise, he would have continued to observe Naruto for he would've seen the terrible treatment that Naruto was about to receive.

Naruto continued to sullenly walk down the streets when the food stands came into view. He smiled and ran up to one that was selling fried shrimp on a stick and when he was about to ask the man for one stick he was assaulted. The vendor angrily pushed Naruto down and kicked him away from his stand.

"Beat it, you no good brat," the vendor said, harshly. "Don't come 'round here no more. We don't serve the likes of you." To top it all off, the old man spit on Naruto and kicked him one more time for "good measure".

The citizens of Konoha gathered around the scene and jeered their signs of approval. Some even threw rocks and scraps at him.

"You deserve to die!"

"No good demon!"

"Bastard fox!"

"Filthy scum!"

The insults continued to be sent but no one stepped up to stop them. Naruto looked up to see all the people continue to throw things at him and call him horrible things like "demon" and "useless". His eyes stung and the tears threatened to spill just when three men approached him. The undeserving blonde thought they were going to help him but it was just the opposite. The middle one looked at his lackeys and uttered some words to them. The other two nodded and had devious smirks on their faces when they heard their boss's plan.

"Don't worry boy, we'll make sure you get what you deserve" said the boss. The trio laughed as if it were the funniest thing they heard in ages and approached Naruto. The two lackeys picked Naruto up and held his arms away from each other and stepped on his legs to make sure he couldn't move. Naruto began to thrash about and screamed for help but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. The boss had enough of the little menace's screaming and gagged him. "This was a long time coming."

The boss picked up a metal rod nearby and savagely smashed it against Naruto's chest. Naruto's tears were freely pouring out as his muffled screams seemed to entice the audience. The boss continuously beat Naruto having no mercy on the boy. Naruto's screams were dying down due to all the pain and his vision was becoming blurrier by the second. Soon, the young blonde's face was hardly recognizable and his chest was marred with dozens upon dozens of gashes and bruises. His clothing was torn beyond repair and his thrashing had reduced to the point where he was just barely twitching, fading in and out of consciousness. Blood was pooling beneath him yet there was not a soul amongst the crowd who felt the slightest bit of sympathy or even the urge to stop his beating.

"Hey boss, we should probably stop. If the Hokage finds out about this, we're done for" said lackey number one. Lackey number two just dumbly nodded, seeing as he had no relevant opinion.

"You're probably right. Come on; let's go hide him in the outskirts so no one can find his body."

With that demonic statement, the three hell-bound civilians drug Naruto across the village and out into the forest areas on the west side. There were no ninja patrolling that gate so the civilians were easily able to get past and hide Naruto among the trees and bushes. The two lackeys each kicked Naruto one last time but when they did the two hundred yen he had fell and the two picked it up greedily. Once they admired their handiwork, the three brushed their hands off and started to make their way back to the village laughing and counting the stolen money along the way.

In Konoha, the rivers that traveled down from the mountains supplied all the water necessities. One of these necessities was hot springs. The hot springs were located on the west side of the village, so just as there are clouds in the skies, there are perverts near hot springs.

A certain white haired man with red lines going down his face was perched on a branch of a conveniently placed tree just peaking over the walls of the hot springs. He was holding a small binocular in one hand and furiously scribbling down on a small notebook while giving an occasional giggle every few seconds. His fun, however, was cut short when a beautiful young-looking woman with blonde hair and ridiculously sized bust appeared in a swirl of leaves right next to the white haired man.

"Jiraiya!" said the unnamed blonde beauty, "Why do you always have to peek? You goddamn pervert!" she exclaimed holding a fist up threateningly.

"Hehe, come now Tsu-hime, let's not do something we'll regret," Jiraiya stood up and put both of his hands on her fist and uncurled it, "there we go, now come on stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles." Just for that remark, Tsunade swung her fist at him, which Jiraiya caught and laughed.

"Honestly, Jiraiya, you're such a pain in the ass" said Tsunade, while shaking her head but had a small smile on her face.

"Gomen, gomen" said Jiraiya, while laughing, "Now where were we…"

Jiraiya crouched down on the branch and aimed his binoculars at the hot springs when something caught his attention.

"Are you serious Jiraiya?" exclaimed Tsunade, gaining a tick on her forehead.

"Actually, I am" said Jiraiya in a solemn voice and Tsunade could tell he was angry.

"What happened?" she asked, subconsciously placating herself for any type of danger

Jiraiya handed her the binoculars and told her to look near the woods north of the hot springs. Tsunade obliged and when her eyes saw the scene she gasped. She looked at Jiraiya but he was already gone and she saw him jumping to the area. Quickly, she followed wanting to help him, even though he didn't need it.

The three foolish civilians who were currently acting like the world was beneath their feet were ignorant of their surroundings because if they looked up they would've seen one of the most powerful ninja in all of the elemental countries standing before them. The three walked and the boss, who was in the middle of the group bumped into something.

"Hey, watch where your…" the boss looked up to see someone at least two heads taller than him staring down at him. "Jiraiya-sama, w-what do I owe the pleasure?" the civilian said, shaking a bit from the furious expression on the face of the normally happy-go-lucky man.

"Say, I just wanted to know did you do that to that blonde kid over there?" Jiraiya said in an eerily calm manner.

"Why, of course not, we didn't even see him there haha.." the civilian said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Oh, I see" Jiraiya said, and had a plastered fake smile on his face, which of course wasn't caught by the three thugs so they internally sighed in relief thinking they got away with their crime. "So, how much money is in your hand there?"

"Oh, this is nothing, just two hundred yen that I found on the floor"

"200? I can do that." Jiraiya said smiling. Just as the civilian was about to ask what he meant, Jiraiya made a hand seal.

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** exclaimed Jiraiya and in less than a second, exactly 100 clones of Jiraiya appeared in the matter of a few seconds. The three thugs looked on flabbergasted at the sheer number of Jiraiyas. At that moment Tsunade made her appearance but stayed towards the back. Her face betrayed her true emotions. On the outside she had a serious façade but on the inside she was quite intimidated yet excited at the same time. Jiraiya might've been the biggest pervert known to mankind but he was a damn fine ninja and downright terrifying when he wants to be. His chakra capacity still wowed her to know end. Honestly, how does a civilian born shinobi have that much chakra? It's ridiculous.

"So, two hundred ryu, huh?" said the real Jiraiya. "Well, then let's begin."

All of the 100 Jiraiyas raised both of their palms and concentrated. In just a few seconds a blue sphere of rapidly spinning chakra appeared in both palms of all the clones. The three civilians looked appalled at the signature jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage, the **Rasengan**. They were so shocked that they didn't realize, not that they could've even if they were alert, that three of Jiraiya's clones had stood right behind each of the civilians. With no warning, each of the Jiraiya clones slammed their Rasengans into the civilians making them cry out from the excruciating pain. It felt as though they had a mini tornado ripping apart all their flesh and bones. Truth be told, that's exactly what was happening. The pain filled cries of the three thugs fell on Jiraiya's deaf ears as he continued his assault until they were on the brink of unconsciousness. When Jiraiya stopped, all of the other clones vanished out of existence.

"If this _ever_ happens again, I won't hold back" spat Jiraiya as he quickly made his way over to where Naruto was rapidly losing blood and moaning from the sheer pain of all his injuries. Tsunade appeared by his sides already making hand signs before both her hands started glowing green. She hovered her hands over Naruto's head because the main source of blood loss was happening there. As she applied her chakra to his wound, both of the Kage level shinobi were astounded at what they saw. Naruto's gash started closing up faster humanely possible and his breathing was becoming slightly better but this time he really did lose consciousness. Tsunade stopped her chakra flow and saw the gash was still closing but this time at a slightly slower rate. Quickly, she reapplied her jutsu and attended all the wounds over his body until they were all completely healed.

Once she finished her procedure she huffed and stood up. However, she stood up too quickly and with all the chakra she just used her balance became unstable. But just as she was about to fall Jiraiya caught her by the waist with one arm and stood her upright.

"Uh, thanks" said Tsunade, not looking at him so he wouldn't see the small smile on her face.

"It's the fox" replied Jiraiya, looking down at Naruto's sleeping form.

"Huh? The fox?"

"Yeah, the Kyuubi. He's speeding up Naruto's healing and regeneration process. Minato's seal made it so the fox could leak its chakra into Naruto's system when it was absolutely imperative. I should know, I helped design the seal. Anyways, whenever Naruto's life is in danger, it'll send its chakra to keep him alive but not the point of corruption. The only way the fox could corrupt Naruto was if he let it. But Minato believed in Naruto, and I do too."

Tsunade looked at her former teammate with a strange look. He was hardly ever serious. Matter of fact, he hasn't been all too serious since the attack of the Kyuubi three years ago. It was different, not bad per se but different. Although, she would never admit it, she loved all the times he would joke around with her and take her monstrous strength like it was nothing. Even though he lets her hit him sometimes, he could easily dodge each and every attack.

"Come on; let's take him to the hospital. We need to inform Sarutobi-sensei as well" said Tsunade. Jiraiya picked up Naruto and two ninjas sped off to the infirmary, Jiraiya already having sent a clone to the Hokage's office to inform him about the situation.

The nurses in the Konoha Hospital were quite frankly enjoying their time of peace. There haven't been any serious injuries in a while. Ever since the incident with the Kyuubi, the leaf shinobi trained much more rigorously so that they would be prepared for such a climactic crisis and for other shinobi. This made most of the ninja much more capable thus reducing the amount of casualties from missions. Their occasional patient was some of the elderly but nothing too serious since most retired shinobi pass away in their sleep rather than from a health factor. However, it would be an underestimation to say that they were surprised when two of the strongest ninjas in the village busted through the doors at speeds no civilian could fathom.

Jiraiya had Naruto on his back and firmly held him to prevent any further injury and Tsunade ran behind him just in case something did happen.

"Room, now!" Jiraiya barked at one of the nurses who looked scared out of her mind. She snapped out of her stupor when she saw Jiraiya's face slowly start to become irritated and immediately led the two Sannin to an empty room.

Jiraiya quickly placed Naruto on the bed and Tsunade made sure he'd be comfortable when he was resting. The nurse recognized who the boy was and immediately scowled. In her mind, she was pondering about whether she should kill the boy once the two Sannin leave but her thoughts weren't allowed to fully develop when she was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall.

"Listen, bitch. You do any harm to this boy and I will not hesitate to kill you and everyone in your family _very slowly_ " said Tsunade as she glared at the nurse with an overflowing amount of anger and also made sure to leak a bit of killing intent in order to put even more pressure on the foolish nurse. "Do I make myself clear?"

The nurse hurriedly nodded lest she face the wrath of not only Tsunade but Jiraiya who was looking at her with just as much anger and despise as Tsunade. Tsunade let the nurse go but not without another burst of killing intent. From that day onwards, the nurse would never even think any ill intentions about the Kyuubi vessel.

Once the nurse had exited the room, both of the Sannin sighed.

"He's only three," said Tsunade wearily while running a hand through the blonde's hair.

"Yeah, these idiotic villagers don't understand that without Naruto, there wouldn't even be a village. Minato would be ashamed of us right now" said Jiraiya as he closed his eyes, his mind running at unbelievable speeds at the prospect of the situation that had unfolded.

Tsunade put her free hand on Jiraiya's shoulder in a comforting gesture which he smiled at her for in thanks. The two continued to look after Naruto until suddenly, the boy let out feral scream of pain.

 **AN: A slight cliff hanger even though it's pretty obvious as to what just happened. I apologize for the long delayed update but as I've said before, updates depend on my schedule.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

 **Replies:**

 **ZIANstryKER4: You should know that in canon, Jiraiya's chakra capacity is no small amount. He has used Kage Bunshins a few times and in this story I've made him far more powerful because honestly, he wasn't given enough props in my opinion. Kakashi was seen to use the jutsu before as well and he made a fair amount even though his chakra capacity was barely anything compared to Naruto's. Thank you for your review, I hope you continue to show your support.**

 **DragonPony022: Very true. Thanks for the review.**

 **X (Guest): That's true to an extent. For my story, yes it is true. You know, I've actually seen your guest review on various Percy Jackson and Naruto stories. Usually, those stories are some of my favorite as well. If it is you, that is. If it is, then we share quite a few similarities.**

 **arckane: Anko leaving with Kakashi is just the beginning part of the betrayal. More will be unveiled in the coming chapters. Kakashi adopted his cold persona after his father, Obito, and Rin died, however, in this story Sakumo is still alive along with Obito and Rin. Also, I changed his personality in order for the actual betrayal to take place so he's not "super serious" as of yet. Also, in this story many of the characters are portrayed in my vision in order to contribute to the way I want this story to go. Thanks for the review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Last time_

" _Yeah, these idiotic villagers don't understand that without Naruto, there wouldn't even be a village. Minato would be ashamed of us right now" said Jiraiya as he closed his eyes, his mind running at unbelievable speeds at the prospect of the situation that had unfolded._

 _Tsunade put her free hand on Jiraiya's shoulder in a comforting gesture which he smiled at her for in thanks. The two continued to look after Naruto until suddenly, the boy let out feral scream of pain._

* * *

 _Now_

Naruto's scream broke the two Kage level ninja out of their musings and immediately put them on alert.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Jiraiya, adopting a panicked visage. His silver-white hair was matting down to his forehead as his tense muscles continued to contract and retract with impulse.

"I have no idea! His vitals were stable just a moment ago!" said an equally panicked Tsunade. Her full body Genjutsu was starting to waver as her concentration started flitting.

The two Sannin who faced thousands upon thousands of problems in their lives could do nothing but watch as the three year old boy was thrashing and screaming in pain. His eyes were shut tight and his hands were gripping his stomach in an effort to quell the pain but to no avail. He was hardly conscious and after experiencing his first near fatal injury, he was struck with unimaginable pain. It felt as if though his entire skin was being peeled off and his muscles were continuously doused in fire. The pain the undeserving blonde felt was like no other. His stamina seemed to vanish as the painful sensation became too much to even scream. His thrashing seemed to slow down and his breathing slowed.

His calming sight relieved the two Sannin as Tsunade quickly performed a diagnostic jutsu and placed her hand on Naruto's forehead. However, what Tsunade expected couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Jiraiya, he's not breathing!" screamed Tsunade as she slammed her palms repeatedly on Naruto's chest, right above his heart, frantically, desperately, trying to receive a heartbeat. When her attempts seemed to fail, Jiraiya quickly took action.

"Tsunade, move out of the way!" exclaimed Jiraiya, which made Tsunade look at him and see that he was going through hand seals. She quickly got out of his way and watched as he performed his jutsu. " **Raiton: Shōgekiha" (Lightning Release: Shockwave)** exclaimed Jiraiya as he controlled his chakra with such fine concentration in order to release just the right amount of force to stimulate Naruto's body. He slammed his palm down and let the lightning chakra travel into Naruto's nervous system and try to shock him back in to the world of the living. When his attempt, showed no result, he tried over and over again until Naruto's chest had some black markings along with his hand being burnt. Tsunade quickly stopped his ministrations and pressed her ear down to his chest trying to listen for a heartbeat.

When she got no response, she picked her head up and looked at Jiraiya with tears in her eyes. She saw the desperate look in his eyes, almost begging her to say that he was alright. She let the tears fall as she slowly shook her head.

Jiraiya's worst fears had come to fruition. All of his regrets in life flooded his mind as the powerful warrior, toughened by hundreds of battles, finally cried after years of promising himself not to. Minato face flashed in his mind and he clenched his teeth. The late blonde's bright smile, sparkling blue eyes, unruly hair, bellowing laugh all reverberated in the Toad Sage's mind. His prize student, the most feared shinobi the world has ever seen since the days of the Shodaime, the man he regarded as a son, the man who he couldn't protect, and the man who he had failed. Another face flashed in his mind. It was a red haired beauty whose temper matched her hair color. Her soft and caring smile, her mischievous personality, the most fun loving and spirited kunoichi to ever grace Konoha; she was Uzumaki Kushina, wife of the Yondaime Hokage. He regarded Minato and Kushina as his own. He watched them grow up, he trained them to be the damn fine ninja they turned out to be, and he was their father figure since both were orphans. Three more faces flashed through Jiraiya's mind. They were three young children with blue, orange, and red hair. They were his first ever students, all of whom were supposedly killed by Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzo of the Salamander). Jiraiya's distress continued to flood through him as his prize student's legacy had also perished under his protection and in front of his very eyes.

As Tsunade watched the myriad of emotions on the normally carefree Jiraiya's face, she couldn't help but feel turmoil for her oldest friend. She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly to show her that she would be there for him. Jiraiya's arms found Tsunade's waist and he embraced her just as tightly readily accepting her comfort in order to try and find some sort of solace in this dire situation.

* * *

The Kyūbi no Yoko, or better known as the, "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" was always thought to be a mindless monster whose only objective was to kill for pleasure. It was one of the nine tailed beasts that were sealed in humans who are known as Jinchuuriki and are used as tools of war. The universe took its role and divided the nine beasts throughout the five great villages: Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure, along with Takigakure, the only village to possess a tailed beast that is not a great ninja village. However, the peoples' misconceptions about the Kyūbi were gravely mistaken. It was one the oldest beings in the world ever since the age of the Rikudō Sennin. It was a cunning creature with intelligence unmatched among all of the other Bijuu. After years of receiving negative treatment from humans, the beast's hostility and distrust grew for all humans alike. The hate had manifested to point where the fox had started calling itself the embodiment of hatred. After many centuries of receiving such treatment, the fox had isolated itself from the world and vowed never to trust another human. In doing so, its torment grew. Its power hungered many individuals, all of which perished trying to subdue the creature. However, one man prevailed. With the cursed eyes known as the Sharingan, Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan, controlled the beast and used its power for his battle against Senju Hashirama, founder of the Senju clan. Hashirama's power proved to be too great with his use of the Mokuton (Wood Style) and both Madara and the Kyubi were subdued.

The Kyubi was sealed into Hashirama's wife, Uzumaki Mito, and the cycle continued to another Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina. The third and current holder of the Kyubi happened to be the three year old blonde boy who was going through changes not even the most seasoned Shinobi had ever seen, Uzumaki Naruto. Throughout the time the fox was sealed in each Uzumaki, it had never once spoken to its container. It rather spent its time sleeping or studying the seal entrapping it so that it may one day escape from its prison. However, there was never a time where the Jinchuuriki's mental state was in such a hazardous condition. After three years in a deep slumber, the great fox, the Kyubi no Yoko, has awoken.

Naruto found the unimaginable pain he was going through suddenly stop. When he opened his eyes, however, he did not see the village like he expected. Instead, he knee deep in a yellow-hued liquid substance that was definitely not water. He quickly got his hand out of the substance and rubbed it on his clothes disgusted by its stickiness.

Naruto looked around and couldn't recognize the area. _Where the hell am I? Am I dead?_ Suddenly Naruto felt a great pressure in the area and it was to the point where he struggled to continue standing. _What's going?! Where is the village? And what the hell is this feeling?_ Before Naruto's thoughts could continue to frazzle him, the pressure dissipated. But a red haze started to form in a directional way. It was coming from a hallway that had a much larger entrance than all the other openings around him.

Naruto took a few hesitant steps still feeling a bit dazed from the great pressure that was present not too long ago. When he was fully functional, the young blonde made his way to the hallway and started going through the passage. His surroundings were completely bare and pitch black with the exception of a small light protruding from the end of the tunnel. Wanting to get out of the suffocating darkness as quick as he could, Naruto as fast as he could to the end of the tunnel. When he got there, he did not expect anything he was seeing. In front of him was the biggest gate he's ever seen. It was definitely much larger than the main gate for the village. However, it was more of a cage than a gate. There was a large paper with intricate markings where the two doors for the gate met. And inside, it was pitch black. It might've looked as though nothing was in the area but Naruto knew better. He could tell that whatever caused that pressure earlier was definitely caused by whatever is behind those doors.

As soon as his thoughts were coming in about what could be behind the doors, two extremely large crimson eyes opened. The eyes were blood red and had black slitted pupils. There was an immense amount of hate that seemed to never deter in the creature's eyes. The eyes narrowed when it saw the small boy in front of it looking up in both amazement and fright. What irked the creature was the lack of effect it should've had on the boy. With one look into the creature's eyes, thousands of men fell to their knees before the legendary beast but this boy was still standing tall.

" **So my container has graced me with his presence,"** spoke the creature in deep, octave voice but was sneering at the puny mortal. " **I'm truly honored."**

"What are you?" questioned the blonde out of his boyish curiosity.

" **Perhaps its best to shed some light for this most** _ **glorious**_ **encounter"** said the beast mockingly. As soon as it finished its sentence, the entire room was lit up and the full view of creature was bestowed to the unsuspecting blonde. The fearsome creature was a massive fox of incomparable size. It had red-orange fur that seemed to be glowing from its power and its crimson eyes were gleaming as if it was staring dead at its prey. Although it is a fox, it had the upper body of a human and its hands seemed to have thumbs rather than just claws. However, it's most noticeable feature were its nine tails that seemed to be never ending as they swayed to give a more ominous look. The red haze that Naruto had seen earlier came back and was emanating from the gigantic kitsune.

" **I am the Kyubi no Yoko and unfortunately you are my container"** spoke the fox in its deep voice that echoed around the large room.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto" replied Naruto after he got over his initial shock of seeing such a large creature.

" **Pitiful human, you are merely an insect compared to me and yet you give me your name?"** sneered the fox.

"Well, I need to say something, right?" countered Naruto, while turning his head a little to the side as to why he'd be scrutinized for introducing himself. The fox looked taken aback by the audacity of the young fool who has merely three years old yet was conversing with entity that was eons old. Outraged by the child's insolence, the fox roared. Its crimson eyes seemed to glow with anger and hate and its maw was frothing. The many rows of razor sharp teeth ready to devour anything and everything in sight. The sheer killing intent and power in the roar sent Naruto flying and the all the liquid substance around them to be turned into something of a storm. Once the roar ceased, the liquid was still falling and Naruto was breathing heavily from the amount of power the fox just showcased.

" **Do not test my patience, human."** The fox said, still looking quite angry. " **Do you know why you are here?"** The fox looked Naruto directly in eye making him feel squeamish inside.

Naruto shook his head in the negative and opted to not speak so wouldn't enrage the gigantic beast in front of him.

" **It is because I was sealed inside you 3 years ago by your Yondaime Hokage. And of course I get the container who gets himself near the brink of death before even becoming a Shinobi"** said the fox while shaking its massive head but to most it would probably look like it was about to charge at its prey. " **Now I have to save your sorry ass because if you die then so do I. Enjoy this human because if it was any other case, I would simply let you die."**

As soon as the fox finished its sentence, it looked directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto couldn't even register all the things the gigantic fox just said but as soon as he snapped back to reality he saw that the fox had stretched its claw out of the cage and pointed at him. The red haze that Naruto saw before all rushed toward him and entered his body through his mouth and eyes. Naruto thrashed about thinking it was attacking him but soon he fell to the ground and stop resisting and closed his eyes. The young blonde thought he was going to die because he assumed the red haze was the nine tails using its powers to kill him but it was just the opposite.

* * *

Outside of Naruto's mind, Jiraiya still held Tsunade as tightly as he could while Tsunade was giving him all the comfort he needs. Jiraiya's body was shaking with the amount of emotion he was feeling. Tears continued to stream down his face. Words could not describe the blow he took when he thought his godson had died. Tsunade too was feeling a surge of emotion if anything could be said from her tears. Minato and Kushina were also like her kids. Strange to say but she and Jiraiya were sort of their surrogate parents. She liked that thought more than she cared to admit but would never say it out loud. As they continued to comfort each other the door to Naruto's room opened.

However, Jiraiya and Tsunade were too deep in their emotions and struggling to find comfort in each other to notice that someone had made their way into the room. The Third Hokage was a wise man and was able to anticipate many things in and off the battlefield but this was not a sight he thought he would ever witness. His two former students, Jiraiya and Tsunade were wrapped in a very intimate hug and it looked like it went both ways. However, Sarutobi did not see their faces or else he would've known why they were so unaware.

"Jiraiya-kun, Tsunade-chan, it seems you have finally admitted your love for each other," said the old man in a light hearted tone with a kind, grandfatherly smile on his face.

The two sannin looked up at their former sensei and said sensei immediately was on guard. He saw their tear filled faces along with their bloodshot eyes. The Sandaime had never seen Jiraiya cry and hasn't seen Tsunade cry ever since the loss of her brother, Nawaki, and her ex-lover, Dan.

"What's the matter?" he asked them frantically, his eyes flitting between the two of them. The two in question then turned and looked the patient in the bed and Hiruzen understood everything. He moved at speeds unbecoming of his age and was at Naruto's side immediately.

"Naruto…" said the old man. _Why must I always fail?!_ This thought reverberated inside Hiruzen's mind as he closed his eyes struggling to keep his emotions at bay. Rage and anger clouded his mind at the sheer idiocy his village displayed. How could such people exist who cannot even tell the difference between one entity and another? The bijuu was sealed into Naruto not reanimated into him. Sadness seeped its way into Hiruzen's mind. Naruto was a grandson to him in everything but blood. _Minato and Kushina must be rolling in their graves because of my failure._ This pained thought burned itself into Sarutobi's mind and would remain till the day he died.

Jiraiya and Tsunade made their way to their sensei and stood on either side of him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sarutobi opened his eyes and saw that his students' tears had still not ceased but they were putting up a front for his sake. He looked back down to Naruto and saw that his normally tan skin had been reduced to a pale shade much lighter than Tsunade's. His normal golden blonde hair was matted down to his forehead with the large amount of sweat all over his body. His wounds still looked severe even after Tsunade's iryo ninjutsu (medical ninjutsu). The deep gashes on his face and chest especially stood out. They were so deep that two of his ribs were visible and the bones were scathed.

The old warrior was once again struggling to contain himself. The sheer amount of damage done on to the poor boy was unfathomable. This was the type of injury front line shinobi received in battles and wars. The unresponsive blonde's head injury stretched from his right temple all the way down to the bottom of the right side of his mouth. There was so much dried blood that covered the boy's face and chest that it was hard to keep looking upon him.

' _This is all my fucking fault. If I just continued to look at him through that damned crystal ball I could've prevented this.'_ Thought Sarutobi despondently.

"Sensei…I'm sorry," said Jiraiya in a raspy voice. Both Tsunade and Sarutobi snapped their heads towards confused at the fact that Jiraiya's voice held a somber emotion rather than his always happy-go-lucky attitude and why he would say such a thing.

"Jiraiya–" tried Tsunade but was interrupted by said man.

"No, Tsunade, let me say this. This is all my fault. I'm the kid's godfather. I was in this village for the last two weeks but I haven't once checked up on the kid. Minato and Kushina entrusted him to me should anything happy. And no, old man, don't say this is your fault. You're the goddamn Hokage you can't break away from your desk whenever you want to. Naruto was my responsibility and I let him die. It's all my fucking fault! I should've killed those bastards who did this to him!" screamed Jiraiya, which caused his true power to showcase. Jiraiya's killing intent flooded the whole proximity and caused a plethora of cracks to appear where he stood. His eyes were closed but by the crease of eyebrows anyone could tell he would kill anything that tested him at that moment. Tsunade and Sarutobi couldn't believe the amount of power that Jiraiya was putting off. They were both Kage level ninja, one actually being a Kage, yet Jiraiya's power made both of them struggle to keep standing. Tsunade was looking at her former team mate in awe. She had always assumed that she, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were about roughly the same in prowess but now she definitely diminished that thought. Jiraiya looked to be as powerful if not more as Hanzo when the Sannin fought him in his prime.

"Jiraiya please stop! You're going to tear this whole place down if you keep going!" shouted Sarutobi. Tsunade heard the desperation in his voice and immediately took action.

The last member of the Senju clan used her perfect chakra control to quickly tackle Jiraiya to the floor and try and restrain him.

"Jiraiya! Listen to me! I know you loved Naruto but please stop! You're only making things worse…" Tsunade's voice died down when all the killing intent in the room suddenly all vanished. She looked down and saw that he had immediately calmed down but still had an angry looked on his face with her being the catalyst. Inwardly, she grinned at this. Ever since they were kids, she was always able to get him to do what she wanted.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade get up. This is no time to be angry. We need to honor Naruto's memory and find a place to bury him near Minato and Kushina's graves." spoke Sarutobi. The Kami no Shinobi of the current era made his way over to the bedside of the young blonde. "Naruto-kun I am so sorry. Your death is my fault. You would've been a splendid shinobi someday. I was looking forward to the day you might take the hat from me." The old man finished with a humorless chuckle and bowed his head down. Jiraiya and Tsunade moved themselves over to the hospital bed and stood on the other side. They too bowed their heads in remorse for loss of such a young life.

However, the three revered shinobi did not keep their eyes closed for long. The entire seemed to be basked in an ethereal crimson light. The three were immediately on guard and were in distress because the light was coming from the supposedly dead form of Naruto Uzumaki. The light seemed to cascade down everything it touched. The two Sannin and their teacher felt the heat that was coming from the light but surprisingly it wasn't painful. The heat was comforting and warm rather than unbearable. It seemed to wrap around the three who bore witness and calm their minds. As soon as it came, the light disappeared however the warmth seemed to remain until it gradually start to fade. Looking down at Naruto, the three were once again utterly shocked at what they saw.

Naruto's eyes were half-lidded but they were open. The thing that truly appalled the by standing shinobi were Naruto eyes. His normal cerulean eyes were now crimson red with a slitted pupil flitting between the three of them.

With a raspy voice, the previously thought dead boy spoke, "I'm not gonna die yet jiji."

* * *

Jutsu List:

Raiton: Shōgekiha (Lightning Release: Shockwave) B-rank ninjutsu, offensive. Releases a concentrated blast of static energy that is determined by the amount of chakra used. In battle, it can paralyze the opponent for a substantial amount of time depending of there was direct contact. Can be used as a substitute for a defibrillator, as Jiraiya used in this chapter.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, haven't updated in like three months. Sorry about that, but you know school had to attack me with AP tests and finals and other useless things like that.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
